


the idiot chatfic

by vintagelady



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, chatfic, the other characters are either not here for long or just mentioned, thought of adding nina but eh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelady/pseuds/vintagelady
Summary: so basically a daniela, carla, vanessa, sonny, pete, and lincoln chatfic cause i love them all.(basically oneshots)
Relationships: Carla/Daniela (In the Heights), Graffiti Pete/Sonny, Lincoln Rosario & Everyone, Lincoln Rosario & Sonny, Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Kudos: 8





	1. idk

**Author's Note:**

> ok sooooo i made a chatfic thing like last year and i HATED it so im making another one, with less characters this time cause why not.
> 
> enjoy ig

_**carla ♡ has added gp, dani, nessaa, sonshine, and lincolnrosario to the chat.** _

_nessaa_ : why

_**gp has left the chat.** _

_dani_ : why tf are yall leaving already

_nessaa:_ imma just..

_**nessaa has left the chat.** _

_sonshine_ : that's what happens when you add two very grouchy people to a group chat

_carla ♡:_ i just wanted to make a chat so we can all talk :(

_carla ♡_ : since you guys don't really speak in the other one anymore..

_lincolnrosario:_ they just made carla sad, already killing the mood

_sonshine_ : add them back

_**dani has added nessaa to the chat.** _   
_**dani has added gp to the chat.** _

_gp_ : oh my god

_nessaa_ : what do yall want

_dani:_ leave again and im firing you

_nessaa_ : WHAT

_dani_ : you heard me

-  
 _lincolnrosario_ : pete i got dirt on you so if you leave, im showing it

_gp_ : no you don't

_**lincolnrosario sent an image.** _

_gp_ : what the fuck dude

_gp_ : don't you dare leak that chat lincoln i will literally kill you

_lincolnrosario_ : stay in the chat then, you're making carla sad you dumbass

_gp:_ where did you even get that

_lincolnrosario_ : lmao it was a screenshot, you texted me that

_lincolnrosario_ : your drunken love confessions over text are funny, too bad you sent them to me and not sonny

_gp:_ if i sent them to sonny i would probably dig a hole in the ground and bury myself there

_lincolnrosario_ : i mean i can send them to him, since you're too chicken to actually tell him

_gp_ : coming from the guy who spent the majority of his childhood crushing on his sister's bf, that statement sounds hypocritical

_gp_ : let's face it lincoln, you're a bigger chicken than me

_lincolnrosario_ : don't follow in my footsteps young one, it eats you up for the rest of your adulthood

_gp_ : wdym young one, we're only six years apart in age,

_lincolnrosario_ : shut up imma send it

_gp_ : bro i stg

_lincolnrosario_ : lmao just kidding, but seriously

_lincolnrosario_ : don't leave

_gp_ : ok ok shit

-  
 _gp_ : changed my mind, imma stay

_carla_ _♡_ : aw thanks, even though vanessa only stayed cause dani made her do it

_gp_ : she'll soften up to it don't worry

_carla_ _♡_ : anyways

_carla_ _♡_ : don't add any other people here, this chat is specifically for us

_sonshine_ : never felt so special in my life

_nessaa_ : not even nina??

_dani_ : no cause she'll bring benny in here

_lincolnrosario_ : what's wrong with benny

_dani_ : nothin

_dani_ : just don't want him here

_nessaa_ : but i want nina to save me from this

_dani_ : too bad she won't, you're staying

_nessaa_ : ugghhhhhhh

_nessaa_ : fuck this im going to work

_carla_ _♡_ : i thought you had an off day today

_nessaa_ : changed my mind, i'll come back to this in about three hours, cya


	2. Dog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pete adopts a stray dog, that's pretty much it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why this idea came into my head, it just did.

_gp:_ hey so uhh quick question

_nessa:_ what

_gp:_ what exactly do you feed a dog

_lincolnrosario:_ uhh dog food? duh

_lincolnrosario:_ why are you asking though?

_gp:_ umm well..

**_gp sent an image._ **

_nessa:_ pete..

_gp:_ yes?

_nessa:_ did you kidnap someone's dog

_sonshine:_ dognapping

_gp:_ no, i would never do that!

_gp:_ it's just that she looked cold and shit and idk

_gp:_ i felt bad

_gp:_ but now she doesn't wanna leave the apartment so i just decided to keep her

_nessa:_ pete, you can barely take care of yourself, how are you gonna take care of a dog

_gp:_ and that's when you guys come in

_lincolnrosario:_ anddd what exactly are we supposed to do about the dog that you picked up from the street

_gp:_ man i don't know, help me?? have yall never owned a pet before???

_lincolnrosario:_ nah, dad didn't like the idea of having pets that much, nina begged like crazy for a dog tho

_lincolnrosario:_ spoiler alert: we never got the dog.

_sonshine:_ i WANTED a pet but a certain cousin said that i wasn't responsible enough for one

_gp:_ gotta agree with usnavi for once

_sonshine:_ fuck you

_nessa:_ I couldn't really care for one tbh.

_gp:_ you guys are not being helpful rn

_sonshine:_ i could come over and try to help

_gp:_ sure then.

_gp:_ ...

_gp:_ you're just coming here to see the dog, aren't you

_sonshine:_ ah you know me too well

_sonshine:_ can i tho?

_gp:_ sure wtv

_gp:_ i gtg now, i appreciate the no help you guys provided today

_nessa:_ you're welcome

_lincolnrosario:_ don't mention it

_lincolnrosario:_ also..

_lincolnrosario:_ dognapping?

_lincolnrosario:_ Seriously, Sonny?

_sonshine:_ oh come on it wasn't that bad

_nessa:_ don't ever do jokes again sonny

_gp:_ im honestly too tired to read whatever he sent

_sonshine:_ fine ig i'll just not talk here anymore since yall don't like my jokes

_nessa:_ oh no, we love you. just not the jokes.

_lincolnrosario:_ where have daniela and carla been throughout this whole conversation

_gp:_ i mean, they have a salon to run, don't they

_gp:_ speaking of which, shouldn't you be working too vanessa

_nessa:_ wdym?

_nessa:_ ..

_nessa:_ aw fuck i had work today

_dani:_ damn right you do, get your ass over here, you're late

_nessa:_ ugh fine

_carla_ ♡: i liked your joke, sonny!! it's fun

_nessa:_ oh my god don't encourage him

_nessa:_ i'm leaving  
  


**Author's Note:**

> very short because it's the introduction and shit, next ones will be longer. thanks for reading :)


End file.
